Game Sprockets
Game Sprockets, also called Apple Game Sprockets, is a collection of application programming interfaces (APIs) provided by Apple Computer to support game development for Mac OS and the Pippin platform.The Mac gaming console that time forgot by Richard Moss, Ars Technica. 2018-03-24.Rotten to the core: Apple’s 10 greatest FAILS by Cliff Joseph, Bob Dormon and Tony Smith, The Register. 2014-02-12. Components DrawSprocket logo.gif|DrawSprocket InputSprocket logo.gif|InputSprocket NetSprocket logo.gif|NetSprocket SoundSprocket logo.gif|SoundSprocket SpeechSprocket logo.png| SpeechSprocket QuickDraw 3D RAVE sprocket logo.png|QuickDraw 3D RAVE *'DrawSprocket' - supports graphics through the Macintosh Display Manager with an abstraction layer to facilitate page flipping.Apple Game Sprockets Guide, Inside Macintosh. 1996-07-02. Archived 2009-01-20. Mirrored 2004. *'InputSprocket' - supports game controller inputs through the AppleJack or ADB bus. **'USB HID Driver' - was added later to support input from game controllers ("Human Interface Devices") through the USB bus.APIs for Human Input Devices by David Merrill and Olaf Matthes, Mobile, Free Software, and Security Consulting - Sound Design, Structures, and Robotics. 2007-04-14. *'NetSprocket' - supports network communication via AppleTalk or TCP/IP with Open Transport. *'SoundSprocket' - supports digital audio through the Macintosh Sound Manager. *'SpeechSprocket' - based on Apple's existing Speech Recognition Manager.The Speech Recognition Manager Revealed by Matt Pallakoff and Arlo Reeves, MacTech. 1996-09. *'TabletSprocket' - supports digitizers, such as Wacom tablets.Universal Control File by Ken Rosenberry and Tom Johnson, Purdue University. Archived 2002-12-12. *'QuickDraw 3D RAVE' - was not specifically identified as a "sprocket", but added support for 3D graphics with hardware abstraction through a "Rendering Acceleration Virtual Engine".NEWS: Sprockets: Present and Future by Chris DeSalvo, Apple. 1997-03-23. Release history Game Sprockets was announced by Apple on March 29, 1996. Apple engineers hosted discussion groups from March 31 to April 2 at the 1996 Game Developers Conference,Apple Game Sprockets to Enable Cutting-edge Multimedia and Internet Games on the Macintosh, Apple Computer. 1996-03-29. Archived 2012-10-21.On With the Show (PDF) by Diane Anderson, Game Developer Magazine, p.10. 1996-06. which was held at the Santa Clara Convention Center.Computer Game Developers' Conference Conference Proceedings, Miller Freeman. 1996. The Pippin Atmark had just been released in Japan and the AppleJack controller was supported by the InputSprocket.Where to get the Pippin OS: You should have said... by charlieman, AppleFritter. 2004-11-11. Prior to that, Software Development Kits for Pippin Power Player prototypes were provided with an AppleJack input device driver.Applejack Input Device Driver (PDF), Apple Computer, Inc. 1996-05-10.Marathon's Story - Subject: Re: super marathon by Alexander M. Rosenberg, Bungie.org. 1998-08-03. Earlier versions of sprockets were updated individually instead of as a set and required System 7.5 with Open Transport 1.1, Display Manager 2.0, and Sound Manager 3.2.1 or later. *Version 1.5 supports Mac OS 7.6 - 8.5.1. *Version 1.7.5 is the last public release from Apple and supports Mac OS 8.1 - 9.2.2. Support for USB devices through InputSprocket requires Mac OS 8.6 or later.GameSprockets 1.7.5: Document and Software, Apple Inc. 2000-10-24. The development team survived mass layoffs at Apple in March 1997, but classic sprockets have since been deprecated as Mac OS X adopted the OpenGL API and macOS later adopted Metal.Developers fear for Mac gaming as Apple deprecates OpenGL support by Corbin Davenport and Austin Wood, PC Gamer. 2018-06-04. Gallery Apple Game Sprockets icon.png|Game Sprocket icon InputSprocket icon.png|InputSprocket controller icon USB HID Driver icon.png|USB HID Driver icon SpeechSprocket icon.png|SpeechSprocket icon References See also *QuickTime External links *Game Sprockets at Apple Developer Connection (archived 2004-11-21) (mirrored 2004) *Game Sprockets fact sheet at Scribd (1996-05) *MacOS Sprockets tech specs at MobyGames **DrawSprocket game titles **InputSprocket game titles **NetSprocket game titles **SoundSprocket game titles **QuickDraw 3D RAVE game titles *Game Sprockets at Wikipedia Category:Apple Category:Software development